


The Necklace

by KaiDawn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Crushes, Flirting, Gay Male Character, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiDawn/pseuds/KaiDawn
Summary: Dream was feeling but does not want to admit them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please tell me things i can do better thanks :) Might be every week a new chapter but i do not know.

Dream walked to the living room from streaming with sapnap and George. They where streaming for about 5 hours, so he was getting hungry. He went to his kitchen when he saw patches and gave her food. He sat at the table eating his noddles. He got a call from sapnap, he picked it up. Sapnap was begging him to get on discord. He got up and went up to his streaming room. Sapnap was calling him, so he joined the call and then George joined. Dream had always had feelings for him but did not want to think about it. Every time he was around he was nervous. Sapnap said he wanted to make a youtube video and needed them for it.

After 3 hours of recording they where getting tired, so they all went to bed. Dream could not stop thinking about George and his feelings. He thought to call him but keeper telling him to not to. He finally fell asleep and woke up in the middle of the night to a call. It was Tommy saying that he wanted to do things on the SMP for his stream. After dream told him he could dream could not fall back to sleep. He went to his desk and called George, but he did not answer"He is problem just busy." he thought. He wait for him to call back, but he never did.

About 8 hours later after being on Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo's stream dream was going to go sleep. Then his doorbell rang. He got up and went downstairs to see who was at the door he did not order anything, so he did not know who would be there. He opened the door and it was Sapnap. He gave him a huge they had planed about meeting up but not yet. He was about to close the door but George came up to the door. Dream saw him and got very nervous he was getting very scared about his feelings. George went up to him to give him a hug and dream pulled away. Sapnap didn't know dream had a crush but could tell so tried to help him " George he is just very surprised let him chill down."

Dream showed them his house and where they could sleep but dream only had one extra bed, and they did not want to sleep on the couch so sapnap said he called his own bed. So dream and George had to share a bed. Dream was not very happy about this but was fine about it after he ate. It was time for bed, and they all went to their beds. Dream was thinking about saying his feeling. 

"George can i talk to you?"


End file.
